Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to facilitating financial transactions over a network and more particularly to location based mobile commerce.
Related Art
In online financial transactions, customers search for and purchase products through electronic communications with online merchants over electronic networks, including mobile communication networks. During the course of these online transactions, customers may not readily know the physical location of the products or the merchants offering the products for sale or purchase consideration. Typically, after purchase these products are shipped via mail to an address related to the customer. Sometimes, waiting for the purchased products can be inconvenient and unnecessary.
Recently, with the increasing capabilities of smart phones, consumers are utilizing their mobile devices more and more, for tasks beyond simply placing and receiving calls. For example, consumers are now able to make payments and shop through their mobile device, using services provided by companies such as eBay, Inc. and PayPal, Inc., both of San Jose, Calif.
Thus, there is an ever-present need to provide the consumer with an easier shopping or paying experience, which would be advantageous to both merchants and consumers.